The LEGO Batman Movie
de 2017 |genero = Animación Acción}} :Nota: No confundir con LEGO Batman: The Movie. The LEGO Batman Movie (traducido al español como LEGO Batman: La película o Batman: La LEGO película) es una película de animación spin-off de The LEGO Movie dirigida por Chris McKay. Su estreno se produjo el 10 de febrero de 2017. Producción Gracias al éxito de The LEGO Movie, Warner Bros. aprovechó su panel en la New York Comic Con 2014 para anunciar esta película a modo de spin-off. La misma será escrita por Seth Grahame-Smith y tendrá a Chris McKay como director junto a Roy Lee, Phil Lord y Chris Miller como productores. Además Will Arnett repetirá su rol como el Caballero Oscuro. 'Lego Batman' Spinoff Movie in the Works at Warner Bros. (Exclusive) En una entrevista en enero de 2015 referida al argumento de la película, Lord dijo “''sin spoilers, pero voy a decir que creo que la película es realmente emocionante porque va sobre "¿Puede Batman ser feliz?"”. WILL ARNETT TELLS US WHAT ‘THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE’ WILL ACTUALLY BE ABOUT Pero más adelante él también aclaró que buscarían “''explorar la frustración de Batman como cantante". We are Phil Lord and Chris Miller! Everything (especially THE LAST MAN ON EARTH) is awesome! Ask us anything! En principió se estipuló como fecha de estreno el 26 de mayo de 2017, pero en abril se 2015 se anunció el cambio para el 10 de febrero de 2017.'The Lego Batman Movie' Gets Release Date En julio de ese año se confirmó que Michael Cera le pondría voz a Robin Michael Cera to Voice Robin in 'Lego Batman' (Exclusive) y al mes siguiente se anunció a Zach Galifianakis como el Guasón. ‘Lego Batman’ Casts Zach Galifianakis as the Joker Posteriormente, en octubre y noviembre Rosario Dawson'Lego Batman' Finds Its Batgirl (Exclusive) y Ralph Fiennes se unieron al proyecto para interpretar a Bartirl y Alfred Pennyworth, respectivamente. 'Lego Batman' Finds Its Alfred with Ralph Fiennes (Exclusive) En noviembre de 2015 se dijo que Mariah Carey había sido elegida para dar voz a la Comisionada Gordon, pero más tarde se aclaró que ella interpretaría a la alcaldesa de la ciudad. Mariah Carey Playing Commissioner Gordon In ‘The Lego Batman Movie’ En marzo de 2016, además de publicarse las primeras imágenes Sneak peek: 'Lego Batman' shows his brick-made lair junto con el logo de la película Logo oficial , se hizo público el primer tráiler oficial. En noviembre se confirmó que Billy Dee Williams pondría voz a Dos Caras. Billy Dee Williams pondrá voz a Two Face en The LEGO Batman Movie Reparto y doblaje *'S/D': Sin Datos Galería LBM_new_poster.jpg The_LEGO_Batman_Movie_Logo.jpg The_LEGO_Batman_Movie_2.jpg The_LEGO_Batman_Movie_3.jpg The_LEGO_Batman_Movie_4.jpg The_LEGO_Batman_Movie.jpg LEGOBatmanMovie_SDCC.jpg LBM_duo.jpg LBM_Joker.jpg LBM_villanos.jpg LBM_Robin.jpg LBM_Hot.jpg Lego_Batman_IMAX.jpg Vídeos Trailers Trailer oficial subtitulado The LEGO Batman Movie - Trailer 2 - Subtitulado THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Comic-Con Trailer LEGO BATMAN LA PELÍCULA - Trailer 4 Clips THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Comic-Con Selfies desde la SDCC Spot extendido Unidos Héroe Nerds Soy Batman Realmente no soy de los que abrazan Otras películas Referencias }} Categoría:Peliculas animadas Categoría:LEGO Categoría:Películas LEGO